


to kill or not to kill...

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Ficart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: “Amanda Savage…another Hawaiian book tour? Quite the fast writer. Sorry Danny and I aren’t available for the gig.”She looked at him with a disapproving and unamused expression.“I would assume the wedding has kept you busy. Then I again, maybe not with how low Daniel’s…expectations are.”





	to kill or not to kill...

**Author's Note:**

> read [**this**](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/post/185619127660/damn-itim-getting-soft-steve-muttered-to) and I just had to :3

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
